1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tire cleaning apparatus, which provides a vibration-inducing surface for a vehicle passing over the tire cleaning apparatus in order to remove dirt and debris from the tires of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles, particularly trucks, involved in construction and other heavy work activities tend to accumulate mud, dirt and other debris on their tires. The dirt and debris collects in the tire treads, thus reducing the effective depth of the tire treads, which may create a hazardous condition. Additionally, the added weight of the dirt and debris reduces the efficiency of the vehicle and, further, the collection of dirt and debris on the tires may reduce their flexibility, which could also create a hazardous condition. In order to operate a vehicle in a safe and efficient manner, it is necessary to remove collected dirt and debris from the tires.
Various tire cleaning methods have been utilized for this purpose. Such methods either use a pressurized washing system, or provide a vibration-inducing surface for knocking off the dirt and debris as the tires are driven over the surface. Such vibration-inducing surfaces are typically created from a grate or a series of rods or beams, over which the vehicle drives, or are formed as conventional shaker plates or rumble strips. These systems, however, do not provide for the effective removal of the dirt and debris therefrom and, thus, can become easily clogged. Additionally, such systems do not provide for the drainage of water.
Since most of these vibration-inducing systems are used in construction sites and similar environments without vegetation, wastewater and rainwater create mud, which would tend to collect beneath and around a grate or a series of beams. Further, some districts have rules and laws regarding proper wastewater drainage. Thus, it would be preferable to provide a tire cleaning system that satisfies legal zoning requirements for drainage. Ideally, a tire cleaning system would not only satisfy local drainage requirements, but would, by virtue of the drainage function, prevent the tire cleaning apparatus from becoming clogged and encrusted with mud and other debris from the tires.
Further, typical tire cleaning devices have a set width, generally the width of a typical truck. However, in high traffic volumes areas, such as a construction site, traffic can easily become clogged if each truck must pass, one at a time, over the tire cleaning apparatus. It would be preferable to provide a system having adjustable width, allowing multiple trucks to pass over the system, dependent upon the needs of the users. Thus, a tire cleaning apparatus solving the aforementioned problems is desired.